Halloween Mystery
by Susie G
Summary: A one shot for Bobby Taylor. Clues are left for Morgan to find a buried Emily before she runs out of air and dies.


_This is a one shot for Bobby Taylor, and I hope those of you who read enjoy! And Bobby writes some pretty good and interesting stories if you would like to take a look at them!_

_The bold print are the clues._

* * *

It was Halloween and for most everyone at the BAU it was just another day, but for Reid it was a day that allowed you to be whomever you desired. Needless to say as he entered the bull pen carrying a severed head tied to a noose, Frankenstein mask, and plastic body parts, Hotch Rossi and Morgan dispersed to their own desks acting busy to try an avoid any statistical facts about Halloween and its origin.

A few excruciating minutes went by before Morgan had to excuse himself from Reid's presence. When he stood up to head out of the bull pen he was met by JJ. "Morgan, this envelope was delivered to me accidentally." She said handing it over.

Morgan didn't think anything of it as he slid his finger under the seal. Then he put his fingers in the pocket and felt the cool, smoothness of glossy photo paper. His eyebrows wrinkled with curiosity. When he pulled the photo out he was at a loss for words and all he could think to do is yell, "Hotch!"

Hotch immediately came to the middle of the bull pen. Rossi's attention was grabbed by the urgency in Morgan's voice and he too ran to the middle of the bull pen.

Morgan handed the picture over to Hotch and in the transaction he saw words written on the back of the photo. Morgan made Hotch aware and Hotch proceeded to read it aloud:

**Are you ready for a Halloween mystery? You have two hours before Agent Prentiss dies. There will be three clues to lead you to Agent Prentiss. And so we begin:**

**Clue #1: This one is for Agent Morgan – Go to the place of your first official date and it's there you will find your second clue.**

**By the way I hope you like the costume; I thought it was fitting for the occasion.**

Hotch flipped the photo back around as the members of his team gathered around him to look at the photo. Together they observed her wrapped tightly in strips of cloth to mimic a mummy, but her head was exposed and decorated in the likeness of an Egyptian Pharaoh.

"When I get my hands on that sick son of a…"

Hotch cut Morgan off by saying, "Suit up and meet in the parking garage ASAP. JJ and Rossi you're with me, Morgan you're with Reid. JJ call Garcia and let her know what happened, I'll call Strauss."

Everyone moved quickly to Hotch's orders, but Morgan who said, "So were going to play this un-sub's game? What if he's moving us in the wrong direction? What if it's a trap?"

"Do you want to take the risk at not playing his game? Sure we can build a profile, but by the time we do, she could be dead." Hotch told him.

Morgan took a brief moment and said, "Mr. Ghatti's on 9th street." With that said, the team took out through the glass doors.

As soon as the team arrived at the restaurant Morgan was first to bust through the doors. His abrupt entry got the attention of the familiar seating attendant who said, "Ah, Mr. Morgan booth number twelve is reserved for you."

With no verbal response Morgan went directly to the booth with the team in tow. On top of the table lay a single red rose with a slim piece of paper attached, it read:

**First kisses are always the best.**

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Morgan said frustrated, throwing the rose back on the table, and rubbing his hands over his bald head.

The rest of the team, who was thinking a little more clearly picked up the rose and almost immediately go the clue. Reid blurted, "Where did you have your first kiss?"

Morgan closed his eyes in frustration, mad at himself for not figuring it out earlier, "City Park." He said, followed by an aggravated breath of air. Again he led the way out the doors.

On their way out Rossi said, "I'm sick of this guy being in front of us."

"Me too." JJ agreed.

The team felt as if they were being led on a wild goose chase, and from the outside looking in, they were.

SUV's screeched to a halt at the entrance of City Park. All the agents in their Kevlars jumped out, following Morgan to the next location.

Morgan's mind was racing, overwhelmed with desperation and worry for the woman he had come to love, he could only hope she was still alive. Part of him was mad that his personal relationship with Emily was being completely exposed, while at the same time it shows exactly who this un-sub is. The un-sub is someone who is jealous of Morgan and Emily's relationship. And so far it seems the motive is to make Morgan suffer at the possibility of Emily dying.

When Morgan ran up next to the fountain, there was no clue. The team stopped next to him, out of breath and scanning the location. It wasn't long before Morgan was fixing to vent his anger with a few superlatives when he heard his name being called behind him. He turned around to see a woman with a gun in her hand. The five agents pulled their weapons.

"Where's Emily?" Morgan shouted, knowing instantly she had to be the un-sub.

"Put the gun down!" Hotch ordered.

"No!" the woman yelled, "Not until Agent Morgan hears what I have to say!" The woman turns her attention back to Morgan, "Why didn't you love me, instead of that little slut of yours! I'm ten times as pretty, and at least I'm not a whore!"

The agents tightened the grip on their guns, angered by the filth spilling out of this woman's mouth, "Where is she?" Morgan said.

"I loved you so much and you couldn't see it! You want your last clue Agent Morgan? Here it is!" The woman raised her gun and ended her life.

Almost in unison the team yelled, No!

After her body slumped to the ground, the team walked up to her dead body, some searched her while a few just stood there, and of those few was Morgan. He knew who the woman was, and was mad at himself for never suspecting, and now Emily would surely die if they didn't get the last clue.

Rossi stood up, "There's nothing here."

Memories of Emily flashed through Morgan's head, their first date, their kiss and then he saw it,

_The moon was full, and the breeze was warm as it swept into the car, rushing past their faces. They shared smiles with one another before Morgan looked back out the windshield and Emily out her window. Morgan showed off his careful, but fancy driving through the outskirts of town, to a remote location he had discovered. He stopped the car near an open hayshed that overlooked a scenic view of the mountains._

_Emily took no time in doing her part when they came to a stop. She unbuckled her seatbelt and started crawling over towards Morgan, Morgan slightly leaned his chair back as she swung her sexy leg over top him. Straddling him she leaned down and kissed his succulent lips. When the kiss ended and Morgan went to undress her he noticed some movement from the hayshed. It was upon closer inspection that he saw a figure, outlined by the light of the moon, and it was there he watched this figure fall to the ground._

_Morgan and Emily were quick to help, but when they ran up to his body, it obvious the man had took his own life._

"I know where she's at!" Morgan exclaimed.

The team raced to the remote location, pulling to a stop they could easily see where the ground had been freshly dug. Together the team hurriedly removed the dirt to reveal a wooden box. When they opened the box, they found Emily unconscious and without a pulse. Morgan and Hotch lifted Emily from the box and removed part of the mummy wrap to give her CPR. Frantically Hotch and Morgan did chest compressions and breaths, counting off back and forth. After several minutes of doing CPR, Emily finally came around, wheezing in her breaths.

When Morgan leaned into an upright position watching her take in breaths he began to feel light headed, as Emily's made up face and burial coffin swirled around before him, and then he collapsed. Hotch too became lightheaded collapsing onto the cold ground. Rossi was astounded, he couldn't believe his eyes. Bending down next to them he said, "The CPR must have made them light headed. I never saw two people give so much in breathing the life into another." He tried patting them on the cheeks and bringing them back to consciousness with Reid's help.

Meanwhile JJ realized the mummy wrap was still slightly constricting Emily. She quickly retrieved something sharp and cut it off of her, Emily had already been exsposed while being given CPR, but as JJ began to cut off the wrapping she realized Emily was completely unclothed. JJ took off her jacket and covered her, while also asking for Reid's.

By the time JJ had her covered, Morgan was conscious making his way to Emily whom he cradled in his arms. "You're okay." He whispered rocking her slightly.

Reid heard his words and said, "Yeah you may be okay but Morgan fainted like a little school girl."

"I did not!" Morgan exclaimed, startling Emily enough to open her eyes.

"Yes you did, you can't deny it we have three witnesses." Reid looked at Hotch and dared not to make a joke on his boss.

Hotch then added, "Reid's right, Morgan fainted like a little school girl and so did I." He admitted with embarrassment, half making fun of himself.

The team shared glances with one another, laughing, even Morgan. "Okay kid, you got your laugh." He said petting Emily's hair.

"Yeah, but I'm not going to let you live this down." Reid mocked.

Emily smiled and looked into Morgan's eyes. She lifted her hand to the side of his face, "I guess I can't laugh too much, your exhaustion was at the expense of saving my life."

Morgan grabbed her hand and kissed it, "Now there's a woman who knows what she's talking about."

"She just says that because she's in love with you." Reid said.

"Hey what about me?" Hotch said, feeling a little left out.

Rossi wrapped his arm around him and said, "Aww, we love you too….pansy." Then Rossi backed away quickly escaping a punch to the arm.

Changing the subject Hotch looked at Emily and said, "We're just glad your okay."

"Me too Hotch…" Emily looked back at Morgan, connecting in an affectionate glance, and finished saying, "…me too."

* * *

_Well there you go!_


End file.
